The invention relates to sliding universal joints, notably for automobile vehicle transmissions, of the type which comprise a substantially bowl-shaped drive element connected to a drive shaft and having at least two ball races cooperating with rollers borne by a hub connected to a driven shaft, with stop means provided at the open end of the drive element to retain the rollers and the end of the driven shaft inside this drive element.
More particularly, the invention relates to sliding universal joints of the tripod type having three parallel rectilinear ball races spaced circumferentially by 120.degree..
It is a particular object of the invention to render these universal joints responsive to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto and notably such that their production is more economical, without resulting in drawbacks during the operations of assembly of the joint or during its operation.